fizikafandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Vinko Dvorzak
Vinko Dvořák (1848. - 1922.), hrvatsko - češki fizičar, profesor i akademik thumb|Vinko Dvořák Život i djelo Vinko (Vincenc, Čeněk) Dvořák (1848-1922) rodio se u Dušejovu u Češkoj. Gimnaziju je učio u Jihlavi, a godine 1866. se upisao na Sveučilište u Pragu, na kojem je godine 1867. počeo predavanja iz ﬁzike Ernst Mach, pa je tako Dvořák od druge godine svog studija slušao Machova predavanja, što je bilo presudno za cijeli Dvořákov znanstveni rad. Dvořák je završio svoj studij matematike i fizike na Filozofskom fakultetu Sveučilišta u Pragu 1871. godine. Kako je upravo tada česima postalo lakše dobiti mjesto na praškom sveučilištu Mach je mogao uzeti Dvořáka za svog asistenta, a on je tu dužnost preuzeo 1. listopada 1871. Doktorat filozofije postigao je 1873. godine. Već iduće godine 1874. Dvořák je postao privatni docent na Filozofskom fakultetu Sveučilišta u Pragu. Još dok je bio student Dvořák je godine 1870. objavio svoj prvi rad u publikaciji Akademije znanosti u Beču. U tom radu Dvořák raspravlja o paslikama koje se vide u oku i nakon prestanka svjetlosnog podražaja oka. Dvořák je svoja istraživanja u optici započeo pod jasnim utjecajem Machovih interesa, što ističe i sam Dvořák u tom radu. Godine 1872., dakle kad je već bio Machov asistent, Dvořák je nastavio s pokusima i radovima kojima je tema problem ﬁziologije oka. I na ta istraživanja Dvořáka je potaknuo Mach što se vidi iz tekstova koje je objavio a u kojima se on poziva i na Machova predavanja koja su se odnosila na taj problem. Dva rada te i iduće godine 1873. se odnose na pojam Talbotovih pruga. Dakle, Dvořák je u svim tim radovima bio potaknut Machovim interesima i istraživanjima u optici, a posebno onima koji se odnose na ﬁziologiju oka. Međutim, Mach se je tih godina intenzivno bavio pokusima iz akustike, što je izgleda znatno utjecalo na Dvořáka. Mach je već dotad objavio više radova koji se odnose na pojave koje su uzrokovane zvukom. Tih godina Mach je dovršavao svoju knjigu Optisch-akustische Versuche. Die spectrale und stroboskopische Untersuchung tönender Körper kojoj je predgovor datirao u srpnju 1872., a koja je objavljena 1873.godine u Pragu. Kao što piše u predgovoru mnoge pokuse su pod njegovim vodstvom obavljali njegovi studenti a te je pokuse on uvrstio u svoju knjigu. U toj knjizi Mach opisuje mnoge akustičke pokuse, između ostalog i one pokuse u kojima su zračne oscilacije uzrokovane zvukom svirala. Mach tu opisuje koje je pokuse u svezi s tim problemom obavljao njegov student Janoušek. Nadalje u toj knjizi Mach opisuje i oscilacije plamena u Koenigovom plameniku koje su posljedica zvuka, a koje je pokuse pravio i njegov student Hervert. Spominje on te studente i u vezi s drugim pokusima. Dvořák koji je 1871. godine postao Machov asistent nije sudjelovao u tim akustičkim pokusima budući da ga Mach nigdje u svojoj knjizi ne spominje. Ali, on je svakako bio dobro upoznat s tim pokusima u ﬁzikalnom kabinetu fakulteta na kojem je bio asistent. Dvořáka su svakako ti pokusi zainteresirali očito i Machovim poticajem, pa se je on počeo baviti pokusima koji su bili potaknuti Machovim akustičkim istraživanjima. Očito je da su Dvořáka prvenstveno potakli pokusi u vezi s oscilacijama zraka i plamena uzrokovanih zvukom, koje je činio Mach uz pomoć svojih studenata Janoušeka i Herverta. Trebalo bi podrobno usporediti Dvořákove prve akustičke radove s pokusima koje je tada obavljao Mach sa svojim studentima i utvrditi kako Dvořák nastavlja ta istraživanja, pogotovo što Dvořák u svojim prvim radovima iz akustike istražuje mehaničke pojave uzrokovane zvukom. Prvi od tih Dvořákovih radova ima za temu istraživanje prosječnih tlakova u točkama gdje su promjene tlaka u svirali najmanje, naime u trbusima i čvorovima titranja stojnog vala. U tom svom prvom članku ističe i pokus profesora Macha u kojem je on uočio privlačenje papirića u čvoru titranja stojnog vala svirale na mjestu gdje se probuši rupica. U novim pak radovima nakon toga Dvořák pravi nove pokuse s Kundtovim cijevima i opisuje razne nove oblike Kundtovih ﬁgura. Godine 1875. je Dvořák napisao raspravu o akustičkom privlačenju i odbijanju što su bila potpuno nova njegova istraživanja. U toj raspravi Dvořák polazi od istraživanja Guyota koji je 1834.godine istraživao utjecaj transverzalno titrajućeg štapa na malen kvadratni papirić obješen u blizini. Dvořák drži da se iz takvih pokusa mogu izvući mnogo dalekosežniji zaključci. On koristi Aharnolzov štap i papirić oblika kvadrata stranice 1 cm koji je objesio na laganu staklenu nit. Papirić je postavio najprije usporedno sa štapom, a onda i okomito, i to na raznim udaljenostima od površine štapa. Opazio je da je u oba slučaja papirić na nekim mjestima bio odbijen, a u nekim privučen. Dalje Dvořák umjesto papirića koristi bazgovu srčiku promjera 3 mm i dobiva drugačiji rezultat. Konačno Dvořák koristi u svojim pokusima rezonatore u obliku cilindra, a kao izvor zvuka mu služi Kundtova zvučna cijev. Tada kroz grlo obješenog rezonatora zrak ulazi i izlazi u taktu titranja. Kod toga se događa privlačenje i odbijanje ovisno o udaljenosti izvora zvuka. Pokusima dokazuje da je tlak u čvoru Kundtove cijevi mnogo veći od tlaka kod rezonatora. To objašnjava pomoću Machovih zaključaka o odnosu amplitude titranja i valne duljine. I u ovom su slučaju Dvořákova istraživanja dakle bila povezana s Machovim. Godine 1875. je Dvořák pristao preuzeti katedru profesora fizike na Mudroslovnom fakultetu Sveučilišta u Zagrebu, pa je došao u Zagreb i svoja predavanja započeo 21. travnja 1876. Dvořák je već tada bio privatni docent na Filozofskom fakultetu u Pragu, a imao je i već dosta vrijednih objavljenih radova. Teško je zaključiti zašto se odlučio na odlazak u Zagreb. Možda je mislio da će u Pragu sporije napredovati jer su već bila popunjena mjesta na Sveučilištu. Kao i drugi profesori koji su izabrani na Mudroslovnom fakultetu u Zagrebu i Dvořák je imao slobodu sam izraditi svoj program nastave ﬁzike. Sigurno je za uzor imao program koji je postojao na praškom Sveučilištu. S obzirom na svoje znanstvene interese nije neobično da je on svoja predavanja iz ﬁzike u ljetnom semestru 1876.godine započeo s predavanjima iz optike. Iduće školske godine 1876/ 7. u zimskom semestru je predavao mehaniku, akustiku i elektricitet. I u ljetnom semestru iste školske godine nastavio je s predavanjima iz akustike i optike, a držao je i posebni kolegij iz ﬁziološke optike, naime optike oka, što je pogotovo u skladu s njegovim interesima a i temama koje je obrađivao u svojim prvim radovima u Pragu. U zimskom semestru školske godine 1877/8. predavao je o elektricitetu koji se stvara trenjem i dodirom i započeo predavanja iz teorijske ﬁzike. U ljetnom semestru nastavio je s predavanjima iz teorijske ﬁzike i predavao kolegij o toplini, dok je posebni kolegij posvetio interferenciji, polarizaciji i dvolomu svjetlosti. U zimskom semestru školske godine 1878/9. nastavio je s predavanjima iz teorijske ﬁzike i ponovno predavao mehaniku i akustiku. I u ljetnom semestru te školske godine je nastavio predavanja iz teorijske ﬁzike i ponovno predavao optiku. U zimskom semestru školske godine 1879/80. opet u programu ima teorijsku ﬁziku i elektricitet dobiven trenjem i galvansku struju. U ljetnom semestru te školske godine Dvořák predaje ponovno kolegij o toplini i posebno o mehaničkoj teoriji topline, a onda opet o interferenciji, polarizaciji i dvolomu svjetlosti. Iz ove prve četiri godine se već dobro vidi kako je Dvořák zamislio svoj program iz ﬁzike. Iz njega se vidi da se njegovi kolegiji mogu svrstati u dvije veće skupine. Jednu od njih sačinjava opća fizika s područjima: mehanika, akustika, optika, toplina i elektricitet. Uz te kolegije, koji su sigurno bili demonstrirani i pokusima, bile su predviđene i vježbe u kabinetu. Drugu skupinu činila je teorijska fizika. I u idućim godinama program iz ﬁzike se ponavljao tako kako je bio zacrtan već u početku uz male preinake i dopune. Godine 1887. U Akademiji je obilježena stota obljetnica smrti Ruđera Boškovića, pa su u Radu objavljene rasprave o njegovu radu u raznim područjima. Vinko Dvořák je pisao o Boškovićevom radu u području fizike, pa se tu osvrće i na Boškovićevu atomistiku. Dvořák najprije prikazuje Boškovićevu teoriju a onda u posebnom odsječku daje opaske na nazore o jednostavnim atomima. On tu navodi mnogo fizičara koji su podržavali Boškovićevu ideju, pa među njima spominje Michaela Faradaya, H.L.F. Helmholtza i osobito Roberta Grassmanna. Spominje i škotske fizičare s početka devetnaestog stoljeća koji su se priklonili Boškoviću. Ali i on postavlja pitanje kakvo gledište o tome imaju fizičari njegovog doba. Dvořák o tome piše : „ Što se tiče današnjega mnijenja o atomih, to se s jedne strane najveći dio fizika neupušća pobliže u pitanje o jednostavnih atomih, jer tomu današnja fizikalna istarživanja jedva daju povoda. Jednostavna atomistika već prelazi dijelomice na polje filosofičko, i tu imademo medju današnjimi fizici i filosofi i pristaša i protivnika atomisma Boškovićeva, tako da konačno riešenje ciele stvari leži tek u budućnosti; nu svakako zauzima Boškovićeva teorija i danas odlično mjesto.“ Dvořák je dakle čak i s gledišta fizike svoga doba dopustio da Boškovićeva teorija ima vrijednost. Kad je započeo predavanja Dvořák je sigurno imao manje vremena za istraživački rad, ali je neovisno o tome za pokuse morao najprije opremiti svoj ﬁzikalni kabinet da bi u njemu mogao nastaviti svoja istraživanja. Ipak on vrlo brzo nastavlja s istraživačkim radom jer već 1877.godine objavljuje vrlo važnu raspravu o akustičkom odbijanju. U toj raspravi on nastavlja svoja istraživanja kojima je temelj postavio 1875.godine pa se i poziva na raspravu koju je te godine objavio o akustičkom privlačenju i odbijanju. Nastavlja pokuse koje je već radio s cilindričnim rezonatorom, i donosi nove zaključke. Najprije ističe već poznatu činjenicu da se kod otvorenog rezonatora na zatvorenom kraju pojavljuje čvor titranja. Zaključuje da u blizini zatvorenog kraja postoji veći tlak nego na drugoj strani gdje se unutrašnji zrak dodiruje s vanjskim zrakom. Ako se otvor cilindra stavi prema izvoru zvuka dolazi do odbijanja rezonatora zbog unutrašnjeg većeg tlaka. Ista se pojava odbijanja može dobiti ako se uporabi rezonator bilo kojeg oblika i otvoren na jednom kraju. U raspravi opisuje razne rezonatore i pokuse s njima. Konačno Dvořák opisuje i pokus u kojem dolazi do stvaranja zračnih struja koje proizvodi zvuk. On je opazio da u cijevi zrak struji duž osi cijevi od čvora k trbuhu titranja a vraća se od trbuha k čvoru uz stijenu cijevi. Ta pojava je poznata kao Dvořák cirkulacija. U ovoj raspravi piše Dvořák da ga je dr. R. Koenig obavijestio da je u New Yorku Alfred Mayer pomoću zvuka ostvario kontinuiranu rotaciju. Koenig kaže da mu je ljeti prošle godine, naime 1876., Mayer pokazao jedan pokus koji je bio sasvim sličan Dvořákovom. Na to mu je Koenig saopćio da je Dvořák već dokazao odbijanje rezonatora u članku Anziehung und Abstossung koji je tiskan 1875.godine, ali Mayer nije znao za njega. Karl Rudolph Koenig rođen je u Königsbergu, ali je vrlo mlad otišao u Pariz gdje je proveo cijeli život. Bavio se akustikom i bio jedan od najpoznatijih konstruktora akustičkih uređaja. Njegove akustičke uređaje koristio je i Ernst Mach što se vidi iz Machove knjige Optisch-akustische Versuche. Godine 1976. je Koenig bio u Philadelphiji u Sjedinjenim Državama Amerike gdje je izložio svoje akustičke aparate. Dvořák je nabavljao pojedine Koenigove akustičke uređaje, što je vidljivo iz inventarske knjige ﬁzikalnog kabineta Prirodoslovno matematičkog fakulteta u Zagrebu. Iz Dvořákovih bilježaka je očito da je on koristio i neke Koenigove akustičke radove. Očito je dakle da je Koenig bio u kontaktu s Dvořákom pa da je zato znao i za Dvořákove rasprave i rezultate o kojima je mogao izvijestiti Mayera u Americi. Mayer je dobio Dvořákovu raspravu o akustičkom odbijanju koju je 1877.godine objavio u Leipzigu. Vjerojatno mu ju je poslao osobno Dvořák. Mayer je preveo tu raspravu na engleski jezik i objavio u Americi.Toj raspravi je Alfred Mayer dodao bilješku u kojoj je naveo da je on u siječnju 1876. zaključio da zvuk tlači u unutrašnjosti rezonantne šupljine, a da je 22. svibnja 1876. čitao raspravu o tom otkriću u Akademiji znanosti u New Yorku. Pri tome je pokazao kako radi uređaj s četiri rezonatora koji je sličan Dvořákovu. U izvješću te Akademije koje je objavljeno u časopisu Scientific American 8. srpnja 1876. opisuje se pokus s akustičkim odbijanjem koji je prikazao Mayer. Na kraju te bilješke Mayer je priznao da su obojica nezavisno otkrila pojavu akustičkog odbijanja. Mach je s velikim zanimanjem pratio Dvořákova istraživanja, pa mu piše 24. travnja 1878. da je najuspješnije ponovio njegove pokuse s rotacijom akustičkih uređaja. U pismu spominje i neke druge ﬁzičare koji su izvodili slične pokuse na druge načine. Pismu je Mach dodao postskriptum u kojem preporuča Dvořák da ne zaboravi adresu Alfreda Mayera.Mach je dakle svakako želio da Dvořák održava kontakt s Mayerom. Spomenuto je da je Dvořák još 1877. godine zaključio da zrak u cijevima koje akustički titraju cirkulira i to tako da ide sredinom cijevi od čvora prema trbuhu nastalog vala, a vraća se obrnuto uz stjenke cijevi. Na te Dvořákove rezultate je 1883.godine Lord Rayleigh nadovezao svoja istraživanja i objavio ih u raspravi o cirkulaciji zraka koja se opaža u Kundtovim cijevima. Tu on ističe da se prema Dvořákovim motrenjima u Kundtovoj cijevi pojavljuju snažne vibracije koje su popraćene malenim gibanjem plina i to tako da blizu stijenki postoji tok od trbuha prema čvoru, a u unutrašnjosti obrnut tok od čvora prema trbuhu. Ta pojava je, kako utvrđuje Rayleigh, posljedica viskoznosti koja ima svoj osobiti učinak na dijelove fluida uz stijenke. Rayleigh je tako teorijski objasnio pojavu koju je Dvořák otkrio eksperimentalno. Upravo zato se te cirkulacije ponekad nazivaju i Dvořák -Rayleighove cirkulacije. Lord Rayleigh je godina 1878-1879. objavio u Londonu tri sveska svoga glasovitoga djela The Theory of Sound. Godine 1896. je objavljeno drugo prošireno izdanje također u Londonu. U drugom izdanju toga djela se Rayleigh više puta osvrće na Dvořákove pokuse o tlaku zvuka. Prvi put ga spominje u svezi s odbijanjem rezonatora što su kako kaže otkrili neovisno Dvořák i Mayer. Rayleigh ističe da su oni našli da na zračni rezonator bilo koje vrste izložen snažnom izvoru zvuka djeluje sila koja je usmjerena prema unutra od otvora. Nešto dalje Rayleigh navodi rezultat iz svog članka objavljenog 1883.godine u časopisu Philosophical Transactions u vezi s rezultatom strujanja zraka u unutrašnjosti Kundtove cijevi i tu ne spominje više Mayera nego samo Dvořáka za kojega kaže da je otkrio to strujanje. U razmatranju posljedica viskoziteta o čemu piše mnogo dalje u drugom svesku svog djela The Theory of Sound Rayleigh ističe da je jedna od najneobičnijih posljedica viskoziteta nastajanje pravilnih vrtloga u nekim slučajevima. Jedan od takvih slučajeva kaže Rayleigh je otkrio Dvořák, a što je već ranije spomenuo u svojoj knjizi. Rayleigh piše da se u teorijski neljepljivom ﬂuidu ne može pojaviti takav učinak. Tri problema ove vrste je Rayleigh kako kaže raspravio 1883.godine u članku objavljenom u Philosophical Transactions. Ovdje ističe da će se ograničiti na Dvořákov fenomen ali ga pojednostavnjuje tako da razmatra slučaj dviju dimenzija i zanemaruje članove koji ovise o razvijanju i širenju topline. U nastavku svog teksta Rayleigh daje izvod koji se odnosi na to pitanje. Jasno je dakle da Rayleigh i u ovom slučaju polazi od Dvořákova rezultata. Rad ruskog ﬁzičara Lebedeva se također nadovezuje na Dvořákov rad. Petr Nikolaevič Lebedev (1866-1912) najprije je studirao u Moskvi Tehnički institut, ali je taj studij prekinuo i otišao godine 1887. na studij ﬁzike na sveučilištu u Strasbourgu na kojem mu je u početku predavao i August Kundt. Nakon završetka studija Lebedev se vratio u Moskvu 1891.godine gdje je tada postao profesor na sveučilištu u Moskvi. Prije nego je otišao iz Strasbourga Lebedev je čitao rad o odbojnoj sili osvjetljenih tijela na ﬁzikalnom kolokviju Sveučilišta u Strasbourgu, a koji je u ruskom prijevodu tiskao u Moskvi 1891.godine. U tom radu on polazi od Maxwellove tvrdnje da svjetlosna ili toplinska zraka koja pada na apsorbirajuće tijelo proizvodi na njega mehanički pritisak u smjeru upada. Lebedev u tom radu primjenjuje tu tvrdnju na zračenje Sunca ili nekog drugog kuglastog tijela. Taj Lebedevljev rad se smatra ishodištem svih njegovih kasnijih radova. Nakon toga je u Poggendortfovom časopisu Annalen der Physik koji je izlazio u Leipzigu objavio tri rada koji se nadovezuju na spomenuti rad i to o elektromagnetskim rezonatorima (1894), hidrodinamičkim rezonatorima (1896) i akustičkim rezonatorima (1897). Godine 1899. je Lebedev te tri rasprave sakupio i dodao im uvod te ih na ruskom jeziku tiskao pod zajedničkim naslovom kao posebnu publikaciju i predočio kao svoju doktorsku disertaciju. Tu je disertaciju Lebedev obranio godine 1900., a godine 1901. je postao profesor sveučilišta u Moskvi. Istraživanja koja je Lebedev iznio u trećem dijelu te publikacije Akustičeskie rezonatory su potpuno potaknuta Dvořákovim istraživanjima. Lebedev na početku tog teksta piše da je nakon dovršetka istraživanja elektromagnetskih i hidrodinamičkih oscilacija započeo istraživanja zvučnih oscilacija na odgovarajućim rezonatorima. Navodi da je slična istraživanja ranije učinio Dvořák koji je postigao u tom pravcu više interesantnih i cijenjenih rezultata, ali promatranja koja je on učinio samo su utvrdila činjenicu ponderomotornog djelovanja valova na rezonatore, a nisu omogućila da se izvede bilo kakav zakon. Kako u svim tim motrenjima istodobno djeluje više različitih ponderomotornih sila različitog podrijetla i podložnih različitim zakonima, Lebedev ih je razlučio i izučavao svaku od njih te našao jednostavne zakone kojima su te pojave podložne. Da bi to riješio Lebedev je ponderomotorne sile koje istodobno djeluju na slobodni rezonator razdijelio u tri neovisne kategorije. Prva od tih kategorija sadrži neposredno djelovanje padajućeg vala na tijelo rezonatora ili na neku drugu smetnju na koju naiđe val. Lebedev tvrdi da su slično djelovanje zvučnih valova ranije našli Guyot i Schellbach a to djelovanje da su podrobno istraživali drugi istraživači. Ova djelovanja tvrdi Lebedev se mogu svesti na mehaničke sile u nekim hidrodinamič- kim zadaćama. Kod vrlo jakih oscilacija uzduha ovim ponderomotornim djelovanjima pridružuju se mehanička djelovanja koja tvore u tom slučaju vrtloge, uzdušne potoke i drugo. Druga od tih kategorija sadrži reakcijske sile koje proizvodi svako zvučno tijelo u smjeru koji je obrnut od smjera vala. Lebedev tvrdi da je ove reakcijske sile kod otvorenih rezonatora s jedne strane prvi otkrio Dvořák primijenio na uređaj akustičkog «reakcijskog kola» u rezonatorima. Treća od tih kategorija sadrži interakcije titranja izvora zvuka i rezonatora, što je također popraćeno ponderomotornim silama. Lebedev tvrdi da se ta interpretacija vidi iz mnogobrojnih Dvořákovih motrenja a najjasnije u njegovim pokusima s membranama. Pojave koje je promatrao Dvořák Lebedev smatra da treba pripisati silama interakcijskih oscilacija. Nadalje Lebedev se poziva na Dvořákove pokuse i radove. Iz toga je jasno da je Lebedev unaprijedio Dvořákova istraživanja i to najprije u eksperimentalnom pogledu a onda u teorijskoj interpretaciji. Lebedevljev rad o mehaničkom djelovanju oscilacija na rezonatorima je bio vrlo važna etapa u njegovim istraživanjima. Mnoga mjesta u njegovoj disertaciji pokazuju da postoji jasna nit od njegove prve rasprave o odbojnoj sili osvijetljenih tijela koju je napisao neposredno prije odlaska iz Strasbourga do radova o tlaku svjetlosti.Naime, u samoj disertaciji se prirodno prelazi od tih prvih istraživanja na elektromagnetske rezonatore, zatim na hidrodinamičke rezonatore a onda na akustičke rezonatore. Međutim, Lebedev u tom tekstu naglašava da njegov glavni interes istraživanja ponderomotornog djelovanja valovitog gibanja leži u principijelnoj mogućnosti proširiti nađene zakonitosti na područje svjetlosnog i toplinskog ispuštanja posebnih molekula. To Kravecm smatra važnim dokazom da je Lebedev već od početka išao prema istraživanju tlaka svjetlosti. Kako su Dvořákova istraživanja tlaka zvuka bila važna etapa u genezi Lebedevljeva istraživanja to se može smatrati da je i njegov rad bio donekle važan i za Lebedevljeva istraživanja tlaka svjetlosti. Ali, jasno je da Lebedev nije imao potrebe posebno naglašavati Dvořákova istraživanja u radovima koji se odnose na tlak svjetlosti. Hondl smatra da je Lebedev u istraživanjima tlaka svjetlosti bio potaknut Dvořákovim istraživanjima. Lebedev je odmah godine 1901. kad je postao profesor na Sveučilištu u Moskvi potaknuo svoje mlade suradnike da nastave u ﬁzikalnom kabinetu toga sveučilišta pokuse u svezi s tlakom zvuka. Te je godine on predložio Aľtbergu da izmjeri tlak zvučnih valova. Aľtberg je uspješno izvršio tu zadaću, a V. D. Zernov je pod vodstvom Lebedeva konstruirao instrumente kojim se može odrediti intenzitet zvuka u apsolutnim jedinicama. U 1902.godini je N. A. Kapcov dobio od Lebedeva zadatak da eksperimentalno dokaže i izmjeri tlak valova koji se šire na površini vode. Zernov u posebnoj raspravi objavljenoj u časopisu Annalen der Physik opisuje svoje aparate i apsolutna mjerenja intenziteta zvuka. U svojim istraživanjima je Zernov koristio i Dvořákov rad objavljen 1876. godine. U časopisu Annalen der Physik und Chemie. Zernov kaže da je Dvořák u tom radu naveo da se nadtlak u čvorovima može dokazati pomoću manometra za tekućine. U vezi s tom tvrdnjom je Zernov napravio mnoge pokuse iz kojih je zaključio da se nadtlak ne može mjeriti u titrajućim stupcima pomoću jednostavnih manometara za tekućine jer se pojavljuju neke smetnje. Dvořák je u svezi s tom tvrdnjom objavio primjedbu u istom časopisu u kojoj je istaknuo da je on već u radu koji navodi Zernov napisao da je u svojim pokusima pazio da titraji zraka u manometarskim cijevima ne budu izvor pogrešaka. Uzeo je usku cijev kako bi trenje u njoj spriječilo titranje zraka. Dvořák u tom članku upućuje i na neke svoje druge ranije tekstove, a osobito na jedan koji je objavio još 1887.godine, u kojima se bavio tim problemom. Međutim, te radove Zernov izgleda nije poznavao. Očito je iz izloženoga da je ne samo Lebedev koristio Dvořákove radove o tlaku zvuka, nego da su ih koristili i njegovi suradnici Nakon prvih vrlo važnih radova o akustičkom odbijanju i privlačenju Dvořák se je u Zagrebu jako mnogo bavio pokusima iz akustike i objavio više radova u kojima je iznio svoje rezultate. Među tim radovima važno mjesto čine radovi iz elektroakustike u kojima se opisuju pokusi kod kojih se proizvode pojačani zvučni titraji pomoću elektromagnetske viljuške. U jednom od tih radova Dvořák nadovezuje istraživanja na Rayleigheva koja je on iznio u svom poznatom djelu The Theory of Sound a koje je Dvořák poznavao u njemačkom prijevodu. Godine 1880. Dvořák je opet istraživao jedan optički problem i to problem šlira (strijâ), naime sitnih nejednakosti loma svjetlosti u prozirnom sredstvu. Svoje rezultate objavio je u posebnoj raspravi u Leipzigu 1880.godine Dvořáka je na ta istraživanja potakla Toeplerova metoda promatranja šlira. On drži da je Toeplerova metoda dala dobre rezultate, ali da je ipak u nekim slučajevima otežana njezina primjena, pa je zato konstruirao uređaj koji je bio različit od Toeplerova, a po njegovom mišljenju je bio i vrlo jednostavan. Dvořák je Macha informirao o svojim pokusima u kojima je promatrao šlire. To se vidi iz Machova pisma Dvořáku od 25. studenog 1879. U kojem Mach piše da bi vrlo rado znao više o Dvořákovoj metodi promatranja šlira, pa pita bili bilo moguće da dobije kratki opis tih pokusa. O nekim reakcijama na Dvořákovu metodu promatranja šlira može se vidjeti u jednoj novoj raspravi koju je Dvořák objavio poslije mnogo godina, naime 1908.godine u Berlinu. Povod Dvořákova rada je bio rad A. Wittinga u istom časopisu (sv. XIX., str. 375). Tu Dvořák ističe da je već R. Emden opisao pokus s lećom u vezi sa šlirima, ali naglašava da je Emdenov način izvođenja bio drugačiji od Dvořákova. Dvořák kaže da se je Witting pozvao na Emdenov rad, ali da misli kako Emden nije koristio Dvořákovu metodu. Dvořák pak nasuprot tome tvrdi da Emden nije potpuno ispravno procijenio ni njegovu ni Toeplerovu metodu. Dvořákova metoda promatranja šlira je imala znatan odjek u literaturi. Tako čak 1942.godine H. Schardin ističe da se ta metoda pokazuje sve važnijom i jednostavnijom od Foucaultove i Toeplerove metode, a u nekim slučajevima i zgodnijom. I idućih godina se neki autori osvrću a možda i oslanjaju na Dvořákovu metodu. Godine 1981. tri indijska autora S. C. Mitra, M. R. Chaskar i S. A. Phadke opisuju u svom radu svoj novi šliroskop (schlierenscope) i u tom radu ističu da postoje metode koje se temelje na optičkim sustavima koji se izvode iz izvorne Toeplerove metode i nazivaju schlieren metode te one koje se izvode iz Dvořákove i nazivaju se shadow metode. Iz tog članka se vidi da se na Dvořákovu metodu osvrću i neki ruski autori (S. A. Abrukov, P. V. Klevtsov, A. G. Shaﬁgullin i V. S. Sukhorukikh) u radovima objavljenim godina 1953., 1955., 1962. I 1968. Te radove ruskih autora nisam vidio tako da ne znam kako oni koriste Dvořákova istraživanja. Pored ovih i mnogi drugi današnji autori se pozivaju na Dvořákove rezultate u ovom području. Sve to pokazuje da je Dvořákova metoda zadržala svoju važnost sve do danas. I Dušan Pejnović naziva Toeplerovu metodu metodom šlira, a Dvořákovu metodom šlira-sjene, ali kaže da se obzirom na kompliciraniju optiku u Toeplerovoj metodi Dvořákova metoda može nazvati i pojednostavnjenom metodom šlira. Dvořák je svoje znanstvene radove objavljivao u poznatim svjetskim časopisima, ali je rezultate svojih istraživanja prikazivao i u Radu jugoslavenske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti. Između tih radova moglo bi se istaknuti raspravu u kojoj je on opisao aparate koji pokazuju mehaničke učinke zvuka. Radove u kojima je iznosio neke svoje stavove koji su važni za nastavu ﬁzike on je objavljivao u časopisu Nastavni vjesnik koji je izlazio u Zagrebu. Dvořák je zaslužan što su se pojedina velika ﬁzikalna otkrića ubrzo primijenila i u Zagrebu. On je naime među prvima u Hrvatskoj iskoristio Röntgenovo otkriće X-zraka i snimio kosti ruke. Röntgen je otkrio X-zrake u studenom 1895., a Dvořák je već 22. siječnja 1896. nabavio dvije rendgenske slike, a onda je 30. svibnja 1896. nabavio od Geisslera „fokus cijev za Röntgenove pokuse“. Nešto kasnije, 1. siječnja 1897., nabavio je Dvořák novu „Röntgensku cijev za radiograme“ kupljenu od tvrtke Müller-Unkela. Dvořák je odmah u Zagrebu pravio pokuse s rendgenskim zrakama, pa je 2. srpnja 1897. održao na izvanrednoj mjesečnoj skupštini Zbora liječnika Hrvatske predavanje O Röntgenovih zrakah. To je predavanje bilo pdržano u Fizikalnom kabinetu, a bilo je demonstrirano s nekoliko pokusa, koji su omogućili da se vide kosti ruke iako je ona bila neozlijeđena. Dvořák je 25. studenoga 1897. snimio ruku nadvojvode Leopolda Salvatora, koji je tada živio u Zagrebu, budući da ju je on slomio prilikom pada s bicikla. Dvořák je napravio i rendgensku snimku svoje ruke, pa su i danas sačuvane dvije takve snimke Dvořákove ruke u Fizikalnom kabinetu Prirodoslovno-matematičkog fakulteta u Zagrebu. Na Sveučilištu u Zagrebu je Dvořák bio profesor 36 godina, i to od utemeljenja Sveučilišta do godine 1911. Bio je dekan Mudroslovnog fakulteta dva puta, a rektor Sveučilišta školske godine 1891/2. Godine 1883. je izabran za dopisnog, a 1887. godine za redovitog člana Jugoslavenske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti. Umro je u Zagrebu 1922.godine.